


Welcome Home

by icecoldwlw



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwlw/pseuds/icecoldwlw
Summary: Anissa gets home from work, and Grace, known light sleeper, is asleep in the most awkward position known to mankind.





	Welcome Home

“Baby?” Anissa called into the apartment, placing her keys on the wooden key holder Jennifer had made her. It had several scars and was splintering at the corners a bit, but Anissa had used it ever since she’d been gifted it, when Jennifer was 12.

Anissa walked in and over to the kitchen, placing her bag on the bench before scanning the open space. Usually, Grace would be up by now. Or sleeping on the couch, waiting from her to get home.

“Grace?” She said. There was no response.

She walked carefully down the hall, taking off her shoes so they wouldn’t make a noise. 

She opened the door to her and Grace’s bedroom slowly, making sure the hinges wouldn’t creek. She peered into the room.

On Anissa’s side of the bed, Grace was hunched over her laptop, drooling onto the bedsheets that were scrunched into a makeshift pillow.

Anissa laughed through her nose and smiled at her sleeping fiancé.

She tip toed over to her, slowly sliding the laptop out from under her. After placing it haphazardly onto their bedside table, she tended to Grace.

She laid one hand on Grace’s shoulder, and the other crept underneath of Grace’s head. She ignored the drool that got onto her hand, paying more attention to her light-ish sleeper who could wake up at any moment but couldn’t be comfortable like that.

She cautioned a lift, hesitating when Grace’s snores paused. She was reaffirmed by Grace’s still-steady breathing, and wrapped an arm around Grace’s middle so she could place her onto the pillow without waking her.

She waited, worming her arm out at a slow pace.

Grace continued to sleep. Anissa smiled proudly and gazed at her fiancé, pure adoration coiling softly in her heart.

She got her arm out, and pumped her fist in victory, her smile turning into a goofy grin.

The sweet taste of success, however, only lasted about a second. From the corner of her eye, she saw Grace’s silver laptop tipping over the desk. Her eyes grew wide and she acted on instinct, surging forward with a panicked cry.

One hand landed on the bed, next to Grace’s head, and the other steadied the laptop. For support, her leg was wrapped over Grace, placing her body on top of Grace’s.

She sighed, pushing the laptop back onto the desk and making sure nothing else fell.

She took a quick glance at Grace, then had to take one more, because her eyes were wide open and twinkling with amusement.

Anissa stared down at Grace, mouth slightly agape and cheeks warming.

Grace’s eyes were crinkled and her grin was wide. She snorted, bursting into infectious laughter that filled their apartment.

“I valiantly save your laptop from harm and this is how you repay me?” Anissa joked, laughing along with her.

“My knight in loud ass armour!” Grace said, winking at her.

Anissa scoffed, and made to move off of her when Grace grabbed her hand.

“Wait, no, stay.” She said, still laughing.

“What? You like me in this position?” Anissa asked, chuckling.

“Yeah.” Grace said, laughing harder.

“Good. I like it too.” Anissa leaned in for a kiss, undisturbed by Grace’s laughter.

They broke apart and Anissa planted a few more pecks on Grace’s lips, cheek and neck.

“So, what were you trying to do, again?” Grace asked. She’d replaced laughter with snark.

Anissa scoffed again. “I was trying to help you, baby. You were folded over your laptop and that is not good for your back.”

Grace giggled a bit more. “Wouldn’t a bad back mean I’d get to see you at the hospital more?” 

Anissa shook her head and rolled her eyes while Grace laughed more.

“Okay, okay.” Anissa said, grinning while she watched Grace laugh. It was a beautiful sight, and although the sounds were nothing alike, it reminded her of tinkling bells.

“Thanks.” Grace said when she’d calmed down enough to talk. Her eyes were shining with the same appreciation and adoration they had when they’d first fallen in love. It was easy to get distracted by Grace’s absolutely gorgeous smile.

“Babe? You okay?”

“You know CPR?” Anissa asked. Grace’s eyes clouded with confusion before exasperated understanding settled in her gaze. Anissa persisted.

She sighed heavily at Anissa’s patient yet teasing expression.

“Why?” She droned.

“Because you just took my breath away.” She said.

“You,” Grace’s sentence was broken by a bright smile. “I hate you.”

“You love it.” Anissa said, pressing her lips to Grace’s. After a moment, Grace pushes her back.

“Sure.” She responded, bringing Anissa right back down for more.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing thundergrace!!! I love these girls so much, all of their scenes fill me with so much joy, and I hope I did them justice! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
